The Confessions Of Gabriella Montez
by xoxobow.down.to.mexoxo
Summary: TxG. Gabriella’s normally an invisible geek, but when she goes to a party and finds herself having sex with Troy Bolton, what will happen? And when she gets pregnant, will he stick by her or continue to be a player?
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Confessions of Gabriella Montez

**Title: **The Confessions of Gabriella Montez

**Author:** xoxobow.down.to.mexoxo

**Rating: **T with some M

**Genre: **Drama. Hurt/Comfort. Romance

**Pairing: **TxG with some TxS

**Summary:** Gabriella's normally an invisible geek, but when she goes to a party and finds herself having sex with Troy Bolton, what will happen? And when she gets pregnant, will he stick by her or continue to be a player?

--

_Positive. _I felt tears stinging my eyes. That was my last sick and all of them were positive. I placed my arms on the toilet that I was hovering over, and gently leaned my head on them. At that moment, I knew I felt my world crashing down. Soon, I'd have a new born baby, a life to throw in the trash, and all the hard work that I've done in the past four years was about to be wasted.

"Gabriella…?"

I groaned. This was not going to be an easy day. I glanced at the pregnancy test and then threw it in the trash. I grabbed the bag and tied it up in a knot so my mom wouldn't see. "In here" I called back, walking towards the garage where the big trash bin was kept.

I saw my mom in the kitchen, stirring the pasta, "Dinner's almost ready" I nodded, and headed back for the staircase to go up to my room. I plopped down on my bed once I reached my domain and stared at the ceiling. I felt something stirring in my stomach and I ran to the toilet, throwing up all the contents in my stomach. As I leaned up to clean my mouth, I saw the pregnancy box on the bathroom counter, reminding me of the night that my little baby was conceived…

_It was a Friday night. Everyone was celebrating for the championships next week. Jason Cross, one of the basketball players, was throwing the party at his huge house. I heard everyone was going to be there, but I hated parties._

"_Taylor, no" I whined as she placed dresses close to my body, trying to decide which one looks best on me._

"_Yes" She retorted, "This one!" She squealed, picking a white dress that fell to my knees. It had a black flower design on the bottom and a thin, black jacket that fell right below my chest and the sleeves only covered her shoulder. It had small flower-like pictures all over the dress._

"_I don't want to go!" I told her. Taylor rolled her eyes and pushed the dress into my hands,_

"_You're going. You're going if I have to get the whole football team over here and carry you to that party!" She stated seriously._

_I glared at her. She glared back. We had a glaring…_contest?_ "Fine!" I angrily agreed and walked into the bathroom to slip on the dress. I walked out of the bathroom to see Taylor smiling with something in her hand. I glanced down to see her grasping black heels. She extended the shoes and motioned for me to grab them. I slipped them on and we were on our way to Jason's party._

_When we arrived, people were dancing and huddled in groups. I turned around and opened my mouth to speak when I realized Taylor wasn't there. I turned my head all around, but she still wasn't visible to me. I sighed, giving up. I walked to the drink/snacks table and scooped up a glass of punch. I walked over to a vacant spot on the wall and trusted my support on it. Keeping quiet and being invisible was something that I was very good at. I never really stuck out. I was a math and science geek with no life. I hardly ever went to parties and when I did, I was always found left alone. _

_Suddenly, I felt a presence next to me. I turned my head to find the one and only Troy Bolton. He was captain of the basketball team, total player, uncommitted, and friends with the person's house I'm standing in._

"_What's up?" Did he really just talk to me?_

_I smiled, "Just, um, relaxing" I responded. He nodded his head, "…you?"_

_He shrugged, "Chillin'. Wanna dance?" Wow! De he really just ask me to dance?_

"_Huh?" I choked out. I was so shocked that I didn't know how to respond._

_He turned around and placed his glass on a small table next to us. Turning around, he extended his hand, "I asked if you wanted to dance?"_

_I bit my lip, "I'm, uh…" Hmm, a good excuse a good excuse. I smiled, "I'm drinking right now" Okay. Not my best, but it was the only thing I could think of._

_He slipped the cup right out of my hand and put it on the table that he put his on, "Now what's your excuse?"_

_I licked my lips and looked around the room, "Um…"_

_He reached out his arm again. I rolled my eyes and placed my hand on top of his and we walked off into the center of the dance floor. As we danced, I could feel jealous eyes burning wholes into my head. I assumed those pair of eyes belonged to the cheerleaders. _

_Abruptly, I felt someone planting kisses on my neck. I leaned my head back and gave out a small moan, "Come with me" I nodded as Troy took my hand and led me up the two flights of stairs. Once we reached a room, he opened it and when both of us were in, he locked it. What were going to do?_

_He walked towards me and gently laid me on the bed and slipped off his shirt. He placed himself on top of me and started kissing my lips, passionately and softly. I had to moan as he slipped his hand behind my back and unzipped my dress. Right now, I couldn't object. Even though I knew it was wrong, it felt so right._

--

I walked into school the next day and was automatically greeted my glares and whispers. I had a feeling they knew about the whole 'me sleeping with Troy Bolton' deal. I strutted straight to my locker only to be met by Taylor.

"Hey, Tay" I greeted normally.

"So is it true?" She asked impatiently.

"Is what true?" I questioned back.

She rolled her eyes and answered, "You having sex with someone" I sighed and nodded only to hear her squeal, "Really? With you?"

I gave an innocent smile, "Troy Bolton" Her face got very serious, than she started laughing.

"No, really! You're not serious are you?" I pointed to my scared, nervous, and serious face. She stopped laughing, "eeeee" She stretched out, "Well, that's all in the past. Wait! Did you guys use protection?" I looked down at my stomach and than looked back at her. Her face was dead serious, "Oh, my god. You're not…"

"I am" I finished. Her face filled with sympathy and sock.

"I'm so sorry. How did this happen?" Normally, I would use the smart ass response, but I was too scared so I just came out,

"I don't know. I mean, I felt like- it just…it sorta felt right. You know?" She nodded.

"Yeah! No one knows this but in eighth grade, Tommy Gurle-"

"Girl?" I asked, thinking that was what she said.

"It's G-_U_-R-L-E" I nodded and let continue, "Well, he spiked my drink and then we ended up having sex and it felt so good"

I nodded again, relating to her feelings, "That's how it was with me and Troy; I just felt like it was meant to be. Everything was so…perfect"

"So, you're really pregnant?" Before I could answer, the bell rang. I just nodded again, not wanting to speak.

I didn't really know what to do, but I knew what I had to do. And that was to tell Troy...

--

**A/N-** So…what do you think? Should I continue? Please REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Confessions of Gabriella Montez

**Title: **The Confessions of Gabriella Montez

**Author:** xoxobow.down.to.mexoxo

**Rating: **T with some M

**Genre: **Drama. Hurt/Comfort. Romance

**Pairing: **TxG with some TxS

**Summary:** Gabriella's normally an invisible geek, but when she goes to a party and finds herself having sex with Troy Bolton, what will happen? And when she gets pregnant, will he stick by her or continue to be a player?

--

I woke up the next morning with a churn in my stomach. I knew what was happening. I ran to the bathroom and emptied all of my last night's dinner contents. I flushed the toilet and leaned my head back. This was most definitely not the way I wanted to start a Tuesday morning.

I walked into my closet and threw on a pink tracksuit with a blue tank underneath. I threw on some lip gloss and mascara and walked downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning, Bella" My mom stated. 'Bella' was her nickname.

"Hey, sweetie: My father joined in. I smiled at both of them,

"Morning. Um, if you don't mind, I'm going to get breakfast at school. Taylor and I are going to school early to practice for a decathlon meeting" I explained.

My mom nodded, "Okay. Just don't forget to eat"

"Bye, angel" My father retorted.

--

As Taylor and I walked into school, she whispered something in my ear, "I'm sorry" That left me very confused. I looked at her and she pointed to the basketball team, talking. I was confused until I saw Troy with his arm draped around a blonde. I felt my heart sink. I mean, I knew that he was a player and he probably thought of me as a one night stand, but it still hurt.

I walked over to my locker and grabbed a book. I looked over at Troy again and saw that now he was alone. Now's my chance! I took a deep breath and walked over to him.

"Troy?" He turned around and looked at me.

"…yes?"

"C-can we talk?" I asked. He shrugged,

"I guess" We walked outside and sat next to a fountain, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Um, about Friday night at the party…" I started. I bit my lip, not really knowing how to explain it to him, "There's no other way to say this, so here it goes! I'm pregnant" The look on his face looked like he had just seen a ghost, "Troy?"

He shook his head, "No"

"Troy, it's real. I'm not lying. And I think I want to keep it" I retorted.

The bell rang! Troy turned to me, "Listen, we'll talk after class. I'll meet you at your locker and I'll drive you home. M'kay? Bye." He stated, rather quickly.

I shrugged and walked off to class.

--

During fourth period, or science, a note landed on my desk.

_What did Troy say?_

_Xoxo-Taylor_

I searched my backpack until I finally found a pen.

_We're going to talk later. Btw, I won't need a ride home. He's giving me one_

I folded the note back and threw it to her desk. Seconds later, another note was on my desk. That was quick! I glanced at Taylor and saw that she was still writing in the note. Who's this one from?

_Change of plans! Meet me at the water fountain during lunch and we'll talk. I have after school practice. Sorry. I can still take you home, you'll just have to wait an hour._

_-Troy_

I scribbled down _Okay, Thanks_ and handed it back to him. Now, Taylor has to give me a ride again.

--

"Did you tell your parents?"

"About the baby or the sex?" I asked.

Troy shrugged, "Both" He answered.

I shook my head, "Of course not. But I'll them soon"

He nodded, "We can tell them together" I looked at him, shocked and confused.

"Don't you have some kind of girlfriend or cheerleader you need to, um…'hook up' with?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, probably confused.

"Troy, I saw you with that blonde this morning. She-"

"That's my sister" I opened my mouth to speak, but was taken away by his statement.

"Huh?" I asked, "Th-That was your sister that you were cuddling with?"

"Yeah, she's a freshman. She got expelled from her old school so they put her in East High" I nodded,

"Oh"

After that word, we just sat in silence.

"Look, I know this is hard to believe and it may take time for me, but I'm willing to make myself committed to you" He stated.

"To me or the baby?" I questioned in a smart ass tone.

He inhaled a breath, "Both" Now there's something there's a surprise, "And we'll get through it…together" He grabbed my hand and linked it with his, "I promise" He smiled. I returned the grin and we walked back into the school. As we made our way to the cafeteria, he pulled me back, "Did you tell anyone?"

"Only Taylor knows. Did you?" He shook his head, "What will your friends say when they find out? More importantly, the cheerleaders?"

He shrugged, "None of their business" Those words actually shocked me…

--

**A/N- **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for all the reviews! And yes, The Secret Life Of The American Teenager was an inspiration to me. Can't wait to read your **review**!


End file.
